A Matter of Time
by Petite Doll
Summary: Anakin tags along on a rather . . . unusual mission, with unexpected results. SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

_Well, here it is, my first slash fic, and another "warm-up" fic at that. It is a bit longer than either of my other stories. But be warned, it is fairly sweet . . . if you want dark and angsty, go see ROTS or something. ;) _

_**Warning:** This story contains SLASH, in case you missed that. It is non-explicit and pretty mild, but it is definitely slash. If this bothers you, please don't read it._

Title: A Matter of Time

Author: Dolly

Rating: PG-13

Genre: action, drama, first-time

Pairing: Obi-Wan/Anakin

Timeframe: Anakin is 20.

Summary: Anakin tags along on a rather . . . unusual mission, with unexpected results.

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan looked at the pants, then at the shirt, and then back at the pants again. His earlier resolve gone, he dropped the clothes back down on the bed and headed to the 'fresher. He'd put the sithly things on after he fixed his hair; not that he particularly wanted to do that either. Though he'd been doing this for nearly a tenday, he still felt quite ridiculous going out dressed like a wild, hedonistic delinquent.

He was sure that he looked ridiculous, too, and he'd made an effort to leave and return to the Temple as stealthily as possible. He'd been able to avoid most people on his way, though the few who had seen him had stared and gaped at him in a manner most unbefitting of Jedi. This only served to confirm his first thoughts that he definitely looked ridiculous.

After giving his shoulder-length waves a quick comb-through, he tousled them with the spray he'd been told to use and tied a portion back loosely with a silken cord. Grudgingly, he went back to his bedroom and began the arduous task of dressing.

ooOooOoo

Returning to the quarters he shared with his Master, Anakin dropped his bag onto a chair and looked around for Obi-Wan. For the past eight days Obi-Wan had been going out every night for an undercover assignment, and Anakin was incredibly curious as to what it was. He'd wanted to ask, but Obi-Wan always left before Anakin finished his class in the evening, got back late, and didn't get up until after Anakin had left in the morning for group sparring practice. It had taken all of Anakin's self-restraint to not ask Obi-Wan during their daily training sessions, as he knew that Obi-Wan would chastise him for allowing himself to be distracted if he asked then.

Anakin had gotten out of his class a little early today though, and he rushed back to their quarters, hoping that Obi-Wan hadn't already left. Anakin's ears perked up at the slight rustling sound coming from Obi-Wan's bedroom, and as Obi-Wan emerged Anakin started to greet him enthusiastically.

"Good evening, Master! I . . ." he trailed off, speechless at what he saw. Obi-Wan looked like a character from a racy holo-film, wearing a midnight blue sythleather outfit that was so tight it bordered on pornographic. As much as he tried not to, Anakin just couldn't stop himself from gaping at the lean, sculptured body of his Master. In some corner of Anakin's mind, he had recognized that Obi-Wan was an attractive man, but this . . .

"Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan's slightly irritated voice shook him out of his daze. Arms crossed protectively over his chest, Obi-Wan looked as though he wanted to bolt out the door right then.

"Ah, well, I got out of my class a little early today, Master, and I was just curious about your mission." he said, cringing internally at how nosy and immature he sounded. But he _was_ still curious, and seeing Obi-Wan's . . . outfit . . . had only increased his curiosity.

"As I told you before, Padawan, it is an undercover assignment." After pausing for a moment, Obi-Wan added, somewhat reluctantly, "I'm investigating a new street drug." Holding up his hand before Anakin could say anything else, Obi-Wan continued, "Now I really must be going. Don't forget to finish your theory reading, and I will see you tomorrow."

With that, Obi-Wan practically flew out the door, not looking back. Anakin looked after him, his curiosity only piqued further by the brief encounter. "Well, that was interesting." he muttered to himself.

As much as he wanted to know more, though, the rational part of him realized that he would just have to forget about it for now and try again later – or look for answers elsewhere. At this last thought, a slow grin spread across Anakin's face.

It was nearly time for last meal, so Anakin headed to the dining hall, where he hoped he could find what he was looking for. Besides, he was hungry. Entering the dining hall, Anakin scanned the crowd as he piled up his plate with food. It didn't take him long to find his quarry, and he hurried over before the seat he wanted was taken.

"May I join you, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked politely as he reached the table where the wise little Master sat.

Yoda eyed him briefly, then nodded his consent. "Sit here, you may," he said, and then continued eating. Anakin slid into the seat across from Yoda and began to eat as well. He was sure that Master Yoda would know what Obi-Wan's assignment was, though now that he was here he had no idea how to broach the subject. Small as he was, Master Yoda had always intimidated Anakin, though he would never admit it.

"Looking this way, you are, young Skywalker." Yoda observed. "A question you have, yes?" he said knowingly, looking at Anakin searchingly.

Well, that solved that problem. Recovering himself quickly, Anakin replied sheepishly, "Yes, Master Yoda."

Anakin hesitated for a moment, and Yoda looked at him expectantly.

"As I'm sure you know, my Master has been working on an undercover assignment. He's been busy, so I haven't gotten to ask him what it is, and I was hoping you could tell me." he rushed out.

"Curious you are, hmm?" Yoda replied, chuckling. "Very curious your Master's assignment is, also." Eying Anakin appraisingly, he continued, "Investigating a new drug, he is. Dangerous and illegal it is, and find its source we must before more deaths it causes."

"I see . . ." Anakin responded, trailing off uncertainly. He already knew most of _that_, but how to ask for more information without seeming pushy?

His dilemma was quickly solved, however, as Yoda continued, "Want to know more, you do?" he queried.

"Yes, Master, please." Anakin replied, surprised. This was much easier than he'd expected it to be.

"Yes, know more you should." Yoda said, almost gleefully. "Go with Obi-Wan tomorrow, you will, but know he should not until there you already are. To the Blue Hutt, you will go, on sub-level sixteen." he said, sounding quite satisfied.

"But--" Anakin started to protest, but was quickly cut off by the old Master.

"Up for discussion, this is not. Go to acquisitions, you will, after finished eating you have, to outfit yourself." Yoda said in a tone that allowed for no further argument.

Anakin simply stared at him for a moment, shocked. At least now he knew why it had been so easy to get information out of the little troll, anyway. But he didn't even want to think of Obi-Wan's reaction to this. He just knew that his Master would be angry . . .

As though he had sensed Anakin's thoughts, Yoda advised him, "Worry you should not, young Skywalker. Angry, Obi-Wan will not be." he said serenely. "Go with him, you should. Sense this I do."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Anakin could hardly argue with that. And even if Obi-Wan would probably be annoyed with him, Anakin was still excited. He didn't get to go on many undercover missions, and this one looked like it would be quite interesting. Especially if Obi-Wan's outfit was any indication . . .

Wolfing down the rest of his food, Anakin excused himself and made a beeline for the acquisitions department.

ooOooOoo

_Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my, thank you all for your kind reviews! I wasn't planning on posting yet, but how could I not with such an enthusiastic audience? ;) A couple of notes: _

_First, this story is, as I mentioned, a "warm-up" fic that I wrote before getting started on slash with a heavier plot. So, the background plot isn' t terribly complex, though I hope the Obi/Ani interaction will make up for it, as that is what I intended to be the main point of the story. _

_As for updates, rest assured that this story will be finished . . .actually, it already _is _finished, so updates will be frequent, though I don't have a set schedule._

_Onto the next part:_

**Chapter 2**

The following evening, Anakin excused himself from his class early and quickly headed to the training rooms' lockers to change. He rather liked the outfit he had gotten from acquisitions yesterday, though if Obi-Wan saw him in it he'd know right away that something was up. Anakin wasn't sure why Master Yoda thought that Obi-Wan shouldn't know until he was there, but he heartily approved of the idea. This way, he didn't have to convince Obi-Wan to let him come, and he wouldn't get in trouble because he had Master Yoda's permission.

Entering the locker room, Anakin shed his voluminous Jedi tunics and robe and pulled on the sleek black garments, relishing their silken texture against his skin. He wriggled into the tight pants and buttoned up the shiny shirt, glad that there was a jacket to cover the gaudy thing. Pulling on his boots, he glanced at the mirror appraisingly. Considering the outfit that Obi-Wan had gotten from acquisitions, Anakin thought that he had done quite well; his outfit showed hardly any skin and had a bit of room to breathe in.

He stuffed his clothes in his bag and dropped it off in their quarters, after stopping outside the door to make sure that Obi-Wan was not inside. Ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his fellow Jedi, Anakin strode purposefully to the launch pad to get a speeder to go after his Master.

Keying his destination into the nav computer, he took a quick look at the map and lifted off. Judging by its location, Anakin guessed that the Blue Hutt was probably a criminal-infested club. Yes, this definitely would be interesting.

As he reached his destination, he parked and hopped out of the speeder, then made his way through the crowd into the club. Cloudy with smoke and lit only by dim colored lights, the cramped space was filled with all manner of rough and unruly types.

Anakin scanned the bar's interior until finally his gaze came to rest on Obi-Wan. Anakin nearly cringed at what he saw. No matter how 'tough' Obi-Wan dressed, Anakin simply couldn't see him looking like a common low-life criminal, and apparently the people in the acquisitions department couldn't either. Compared to most of the other patrons of the bar, Obi-Wan looked more like a prostitute than anything else in his cropped, body-hugging outfit. Absently, Anakin noted that it was a deep green tonight instead of blue.

Anakin slipped through the crowd and planted himself almost within earshot of Obi-Wan, who was sitting at a small table with a pair of rather unsavory looking characters. Across from him sat a large, grizzled looking human male with dark hair that framed his face in uneven strands. Obi-Wan appeared to be conversing easily with him, but the fair-haired man sitting to his right was another story. The tall, powerfully built young man was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Obi-Wan, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to scoot away without making a scene. His efforts were further hindered by the wall on his other side, which he was soon squeezed against as a bronze, muscled arm snaked around his waist.

Anakin seethed internally, but maintained his composure as he leaned in closer to better hear their conversation.

" . . . .like him?" the dark-haired man said with a low laugh.

"Sorry, Bray, but I'm taken." Obi-Wan said mildly as he carefully removed the other man's arm from his waist.

"Aw, now that's no fun." Bray leered. "Stuck with someone at home, eh? No worries, love, he'll never find out." he pulled Obi-Wan close to him again, and took his chin in one of his large hands as if to kiss him.

By this point, Anakin had had enough. Though he knew that Obi-Wan could handle the situation, Anakin could not. Whirling out of his seat, he stalked over to the table where Obi-Wan was and forcefully shoved 'Bray' away from his Master. "Get your filthy hands off him." he snarled, fixing the man with a murderous glare.

Obi-Wan looked at him in shock. "Anakin? What are you _doing_ here?" he asked incredulously.

"And just what do you think you're doing, pup?" Bray drawled, looking Anakin over as if to size him up.

"I . . ." Anakin swallowed uncomfortably. He had come over here only thinking to get this brute off of Obi-Wan, and hadn't thought ahead any further than that.

Obi-Wan was going to kill him.

Before Anakin had to say anything else, though, the dark-haired man broke in with a deep chuckle. "Ease up there, Bray! Ben warned you he had a 'significant other'. Looks like you just met him." Peering at Anakin and then at Obi-Wan, he asked, "I take it you two know each other?"

Recalling their earlier conversation, he hurried to reply before Obi-Wan could. Willing himself to be 'in character', he replied loftily, "Oh, we more than know each other." he said with a slight smirk. Stepping behind Obi-Wan, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist in front of him, which tensed minutely. Narrowing his eyes, he warned, "Hands off."

Bray eyed them suspiciously for a moment, then flashed a devilish smile. "Alright, pup, I get the message. He's a pretty package, but not worth _that _much trouble." Still watching them, Bray sat back down and motioned for them to do the same. "Since you're here, lover boy, you may as well make yourself comfortable. Name's Braynar, you can call me Bray. This here's Kaz." he said, motioning to the older, dark-haired man. "And I take it you're Anakin?" he asked slyly.

"Yes, his name is Anakin," Obi-Wan replied irritably, seeming to have recovered himself from the shock. "Though I don't know what he's doing here. I'm very sorry for the interruption." Obi-Wan slipped out of Anakin's loose hold and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to sit down. Anakin couldn't tell how much of his Master's irritation was real, but he was pleased to notice that Obi-Wan had seated himself against the wall, with Anakin firmly between him and Bray. Anakin scooted close, until they were sitting hip-to-hip, and tentatively slid his arm around Obi-Wan's waist. Obi-Wan tensed slightly at the intrusion, though soon relaxed into his grasp.

"Don't worry about it," Kaz said easily. "Its not every day I get to meet someone who's willing to pick a fight with Bray." He gave Obi-Wan a wink. "Besides, he looks like he'd appreciate our kind of fun too, wouldn't you say, Bray?"

"Yeah, I'd say. Anakin, you have any plans tomorrow night?" Bray asked casually.

"No. Did you have something in mind?" Anakin shot back.

"Oh, I've got something in mind, all right. Your boyfriend's gonna come visit with us and a friend tomorrow night, and I think the experience would be greatly . . . enhanced . . . if you came along too. See you then." Bray said, not even waiting for a reply.

"Well, I suppose--"Anakin started, annoyed at being 'invited' in such a manner.

"We'll be there." Obi-Wan said smoothly, elbowing Anakin in the side under the table.

"Good." Kaz said, sounding satisfied. "We'll see you boys tomorrow." Standing up, he and Bray turned and headed out of the bar, with Bray giving them a cocky wave as they left.

As soon as they were gone, Obi-Wan turned and gazed levelly at Anakin. "Anakin, how did you get here?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"I . . . a speeder, Master, from . . . home." Anakin answered hesitantly. Obi-Wan didn't sound as though he was angry with him, but that wasn't always a good indicator of his mood.

"Well, come on then, let's go home." Obi-Wan said shortly.

"Ma - Ben, I'm sorry." remembering their cover, he hung his head. "I --"

"Not here" Obi-Wan cut him off quietly. "Let's get to that speeder of yours." Obi-Wan twisted in his seat and looked at Anakin pointedly.

Anakin reddened as he realized that he still had his arm around Obi-Wan's waist, and was trapping him against the wall. "Ah, sorry," he said sheepishly, sliding out of his seat and stepping aside for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gracefully stood up and linked his arm through Anakin's. Startled, Anakin nearly pulled away, but Obi-Wan pulled him down and murmured into his ear, "You never know who is watching." Anakin nodded briefly, distracted by the warmness of Obi-Wan's breath on his cheek.

Arm in arm, they got into the speeder, which, thankfully, was still intact, and rode to the Temple in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_I really appreciate the reviews, guys! Thanks for letting me know you're out there. :) Considering how few Obi/Ani fics there are out there I was surprised that anyone would be interested. But, since ROTS has been released I suspect there'll be quite a few more. ;)_

_Anyhow, here is the next part. Hope you like!_

**Chapter 3**

Upon reaching the Temple, Obi-Wan headed straight for their quarters, walking so quickly that even Anakin, with his longer legs, could barely keep up. Following Obi-Wan inside, Anakin stood awkwardly in the common area, unsure what to do.

Obi-Wan sat down on the couch, and patted the seat next to him. "Sit down, Padawan." he said kindly.

Anakin complied, but sat himself on the far end of the sofa. Given the rather inappropriate feelings he was having at the moment, he didn't think it would be wise to sit so close to Obi-Wan.

"So, do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Obi-Wan asked him. Anakin was relieved that he didn't sound angry, though was still apprehensive.

"I'm sorry about that, Master, but it seemed the best way to keep my cover and introduce myself into the situation. I didn't mean to invade your space--" he rushed out.

Obi-Wan held up a hand and cut him off gently. "Anakin, I understand that. You did well. What I meant was, how did you find out the details of mission, and what in the galaxy gave you the idea to tag along?" he said, sounding exasperated.

"That would be Master Yoda." he said uncomfortably. "I met him in the dining hall yesterday evening, and he told me." he said, fidgeting in his seat.

"You were very curious." Obi-Wan observed, giving Anakin a searching look.

"Yes, Master, I was." he admitted. "But you wouldn't tell me anything! And it was Master Yoda's idea for me to go with you." he said defensively.

Obi-Wan gave a low chuckle. "Force help us both." Anakin raised an eyebrow at that, unsure if he was in trouble or not.

"Fair enough, Anakin, no harm done. I suppose I should have told you more." he conceded. "Though like it or not, you're stuck with this mission now. My contacts, or rather, our contacts," he amended, "Are expecting you to come with me tomorrow night." he raised a brow and looked at Anakin then, almost as if issuing a challenge.

Grinning wolfishly, Anakin replied, "Not a problem, Master, I think I can put on another performance like that." he said confidently.

"I don't doubt that." Obi-Wan replied wryly. "We'll be leaving around the same time tomorrow, though this time, do come with me. As for our mission . . ."

ooOooOoo

The next night, Anakin didn't have to change in the locker rooms and sneak after Obi-Wan. After changing into his black leggings and a sleek sleeveless tunic, Anakin waited impatiently in the common area for Obi-Wan to finish changing. He really wanted to get going, but that wasn't all. Secretly, he was also looking forward to seeing what Obi-Wan was wearing tonight. He didn't know why he was interested, an he certainly shouldn't be--yet he was.

Obi-Wan emerged from his bedroom, and Anakin was not disappointed at what he saw. Yes, the people in acquisitions had outdone themselves this time, having outfitted Obi-Wan in a sleek, short-sleeve jumpsuit in a color that set off his eyes. Hastily looking away before he could embarrass himself, Anakin headed towards the door. "Can we go now, Master?" he asked, looking away to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Yes, lets." Obi-Wan replied easily, striding towards the door.

Anakin hurried out and started to head to the hanger, as he had done the previous night, but was stopped my a light tug on his arm. Questioningly, he looked at Obi-Wan, who merely shook his head. "Not that way. We shouldn't take a speeder where we're going."

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied obediently as he followed Obi-Wan . . . wherever they were going. "Master," he began as they traveled through long, twisting corridors of the Temple that Anakin couldn't recall ever being in. "Is it just me, or are we taking the long way to outside?" he asked doubtfully.

"I suppose it is the long way, but it will take us out at the lower levels of Coruscant. We're going down to Sub-level 31, and we'll hire a aircab to take us where we're going." Obi-Wan supplied.

Having finally reached the exit, Anakin stepped outside after Obi-Wan into the lower levels. Dimly lit and cramped, the buildings towered over the walk way, giving the area an almost cave-like feel. Anakin looked all around, trying not to stare at the wide variety of aliens and humans that passed by. Apparently he wasn't succeeding, as Obi-Wan interrupted his observations with a light elbowing in the chest and a pointed look. "You're gawking." he murmured.

"Sorry." Anakin said sheepishly. "I won't . . . " Anakin began to promise better behavior, but Obi-Wan didn't seem to be paying attention to him anymore. Instead, he was flagging down an aircab. One stopped for him almost instantly, though Anakin suspected that this was due more to Obi-Wan's manner of dress than the good business practices of the driver.

Hopping into the aircab behind Obi-Wan, Anakin sat close and glared at the driver, who definitely leered at Obi-Wan as they climbed in. Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice either the driver's or Anakin's expression, though, and the ride passed uneventfully.

The aircab stopped in front of a busy, sleazy looking dining establishment, and Obi-Wan paid the driver as they got out. With one last glare at the driver, Anakin followed Obi-Wan inside. As Anakin had imagined, the interior was dimly lit and covered in a smoky blanket, with low string music playing in the background.

Scanning the crowd, Anakin spotted Bray and Kaz, who were sitting in a corner booth with another man that Anakin didn't recognize. Pushing aside the feeling of uneasiness that welled up inside him, he nudged Obi-Wan and motioned towards them. Nodding in recognition, Obi-Wan grasped Anakin's hand and pulled him over to the booth.

Upon seeing their approach, Bray grinned widely. "Well, look who's here. Glad you could make it." he addressed Obi-Wan, giving him an appreciative once-over.

Kaz waved his hand in a slow greeting. "Hello, fellows." he said lazily. "Good of you to come." Gesturing towards the other man, he said, "This is Mishca, our good friend I told you about." Turning to Mishca, he then continued, "And this pretty one here's Ben, and the tall one's Anakin."

Mishca fixed the pair with a penetrating gaze, his dark eyes glittering against his pale skin. Flame-colored hair framed the lean face, setting off his angular features. "Sit down, please." he said smoothly, his voice like liquid ice in Anakin's veins. Suppressing a shudder, Anakin slid into the booth after Obi-Wan, taking care not to squish him up against Bray, who was on his other side.

Before they could start up any meaningful conversation, they were interrupted by the appearance of a waiter, or what passed for one here. "What'll it be?" drawled the bored looking Twi'lek.

Kaz ordered for them all, and as soon as the waiter had left he turned to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Don't eat the meat." he warned.

After that, the conversation didn't get much more interesting, to Anakin's increasing frustration. Kaz and Bray casually chatted with them about everything from the weather to the meat-packing trade – that, when their food arrived – but never touched upon the subject of recreational drugs. Mishca, Anakin noted warily, hardly uttered a word, and seemed to be observing them instead. They were supposed to try and get these guys to offer them a sample of this mysterious new drug, but so far, things did not look promising tonight.

Shortly after they had finished eating, an experience that Anakin was glad to be done with, Kaz ordered a round of drinks and then excused himself briefly to use the 'fresher.

As their drinks arrived, Anakin sipped tentatively at the watery brew, as Obi-Wan did the same. Surprised that it was not alcoholic, Anakin gulped it down, thirsty from being in the hot, stuffy restaurant. Loosening his collar, Anakin slouched down in his seat, uncomfortably warm and suddenly all-too aware of Obi-Wan's closeness to him. Shifting in his seat, Anakin fought the urge to press even closer as he found himself increasingly aroused.

"Excuse me," Anakin mumbled as he practically jumped up out of his seat, nearly causing Obi-wan, who he had an arm wrapped around, to fall sideways. Anakin ignored the questioning look Obi-Wan gave him, and was too preoccupied to consider the looks that their companions were shooting his way.

In an effort to curb or at least redirect his rising lust, Anakin headed to the bar and scanned the restaurant almost frantically, raking his gaze across several fine female forms. A couple of them even noticed him and came over, but despite his state of arousal Anakin just couldn't muster up any desire for them. Disappointed, they left, and Anakin sat tensely at the bar, willing himself _not _to want Obi-Wan. His concentration was broken, however, by a light touch on his arm.

"Anakin?" Came his Master's soft query. Obi-Wan didn't say anything more, but Anakin recognized the unspoken question. His 'problem' still unresolved, Anakin reluctantly turned to Obi-Wan, and was shocked by what he saw.

Obi-Wan was swaying on his feet, and he looked at Anakin with a heavy-lidded gaze. He looked as though he might collapse any moment, and Anakin quickly wrapped an arm around him for support. "What's wrong?" he whispered urgently, leaning down to Obi-Wan's ear.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and then leaned it against Anakin's shoulder. "It looks like we've got our sample."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks so very much for your reviews, everyone:) _

_Sorry to keep you waiting, here is the next chapter. It is, however, an ever-so-fun and exciting set-up/transition chapter._

_Oh, and if any of you have a fanfic featuring Obi-Wan and/or Anakin, slash OR gen, please do contact me. I maintain a new-ish archive and would love to add your stories to it. ;) I will also do beta'ing for short-mid length Obi/Ani slash and gen._

_Selphie-Sango: Gracias por su interés en mi historia pequeña! Pero, yo no hablo español, y no sé a cualquier persona que hable español. Por eso, no traduciré esta historia._

**Chapter 4**

Anakin gaped for a moment, torn between worry for Obi-Wan and being pleased that they had accomplished their mission so far. "Why did you take it? Couldn't we have just taken a sample back with us?" he hissed, worry winning out. Obi-Wan hadn't told him the specifics, though several deaths had been associated with the drug and Obi-Wan didn't look good at all.

"It was in our drinks, I'm fairly sure." Obi-Wan said quietly, sagging against him.

"_Our_ drinks? More like yours." Anakin snorted. "I'm feeling fine, unlike you." Once again, the nearness of Obi-Wan's warm, lithe body was causing Anakin to experience feelings he definitely shouldn't be experiencing, by his reckoning. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, hoping that Obi-Wan wouldn't notice his arousal.

"Are you certain you aren't experiencing anything unusual?" Obi-Wan asked him, directing him a questioning look with his clouded eyes.

Before Anakin could reply, Bray slid up behind them, surprising Anakin with a tap on the arm. Jumping slightly, Anakin turned. "Oh, Bray." he said hesitantly. With Obi-Wan in his current condition, Anakin realized he'd have to take charge of the conversation.

Looking the pair of them over appraisingly, a slow smile spread over Bray's face. "So, how do you like it so far?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Like what?" Anakin replied stupidly, still not grasping the situation.

Bray actually chuckled at that, a strangely warm sound. "Come on, I'm sure you're a virile young guy, but not _that_ virile. Though it is too bad about Ben, men aren't usually sensitive to it in that way." he said casually. "But I'm sure you can still enjoy yourself." he said knowingly, eyes raking over Obi-Wan. "You want a room?"

"No!" Anakin exclaimed, his mind racing. "I mean, I like a little more privacy than that, if you know what I mean." he said, hoping he sounded sly.

"Sure." Bray said knowingly. "If your experience proves to be . . . pleasurable . . . and you'd like to do some business, drop by here again tomorrow night and we'll talk." Clapping Anakin on the back, he turned with a smirk and headed back to the table.

Gaping after him for a moment, Anakin shook himself out of his shocked stupor as Obi-Wan spoke.

"That went well." the Master observed faintly.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose," Anakin replied uncertainly. "How are you feeling?" he asked, eyeing Obi-Wan critically.

"It is taking every bit of my concentration to stay upright and conscious, though there is no lasting harm," he said carefully. Looking up at Anakin, he asked, "And you?"

"I'm . . . fine, Ma--Ben." he said uncomfortably, feeling the heat rise in his face. And he was fine, if one didn't consider being intensely aroused a problem. Processing Bray's words, Anakin was still somewhat confused. Apparently, the drug had been slipped into both his and Obi-Wan's drinks, presumably by Kaz, and yet Obi-Wan was barely conscious while Anakin was fully alert. And rather too alert, at that. But Bray had mentioned that Obi-Wan's reaction to the drug was unusual for a male, so perhaps Anakin's reaction was normal. But if is was just an aphrodisiac, what was so dangerous about it?

Turning his attention back to Obi-Wan, who was leaning heavily on him and the bar behind them, he simply said, "Let's get you home now." He didn't say it aloud, but they both knew that the healer's would be eager to get blood samples from both of them, as so far no one had been able to obtain any.

He drew his arm tighter around Obi-Wan, who leaned into the embrace and slipped an arm around Anakin's waist. Nearly moaning at the contact, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan to his feet and out onto the walkway.

"I'm going to get an aircab to take us back." he told Obi-Wan quietly, who simply nodded in response. Anakin wasn't nearly as successful at the endeavor as Obi-Wan had been, though managed to flag one down after a few minutes.

He helped Obi-Wan in, and carefully leaned the other man against him as he sat down. Obi-Wan didn't say a word, clearly concentrating all of his mental and physical energy on staying conscious.

"You can let yourself sleep now, you know," Anakin said. "We'll be home soon, and I've got everything under control." he told Obi-Wan confidently. Or at least, he hoped he sounded confident.

Obi-Wan turned and looked up into Anakin's face searchingly. "Are you sure, Anakin?" he asked weakly. "What about your . . . problem? Will you be all right, or do you need some assistance?" he questioned.

He could definitely use some assistance, though not the kind that Obi-Wan was undoubtedly thinking of. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan, I've got it under control." he assured the other man. Actually, he was aroused to the point of discomfort, but he figured that Obi-Wan being asleep, and thus still, would help. Having a warm, nubile body moving against his certainly was not.

"You're sure?" Obi-Wan said doubtfully, though clearly his resistance was crumbling as the drug in his system did its work.

"Completely." he said reassuringly.

"Wake me when we're there." Obi-Wan murmured, closing his eyes. Within seconds he grew still and heavy against Anakin, soundly unconscious. Obi-Wan looked rather uncomfortable, Anakin decided, and he carefully shifted Obi-Wan so that he was nestled close against Anakin's chest, his arm firmly holding the unconscious man in place.

Belatedly, Anakin realized that having Obi-Wan in such a position would not do anything to dampen his arousal. It took every bit of his willpower not to run his hands over the lean body that lay limp against his, though he couldn't resist running his fingers through the ginger hair that fell against his chest.

The ride to the Temple's sub-level entrance was both too long and too short at the same time. While Anakin was enjoying being able to hold Obi-Wan so close, it was frustrating to not be able to do anything further. Given how deeply unconscious Obi-Wan was, though, Anakin knew he could sneak some illicit feels, but he recoiled at the thought. No, he would be a perfect gentleman, and touch no more than was proper.

Still uncomfortably hard and lacking an outlet for release, Anakin tried to think of something to take his mind, and other parts, off of the warm body beside him. Not even thoughts of his beautiful, absent wife helped though, and he endured the ride in silent, blissful agony.

The aircab came to a halt as they reached their destination near the Temple's lower, hidden entrance, and Anakin climbed out after he paid the driver. Looking down at Obi-Wan's still form, Anakin found that he didn't have the heart to wake him and instead hoisted him out of the aircar and into his arms. Cradling Obi-Wan carefully against his chest, Anakin carried him into the Temple entrance and headed to the healer's wing.

ooOooOoo

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A couple of you asked about POV. With the exception of a couple scenes, the rest of this story is in Anakin's POV, not Obi-Wan's. This is my first slash piece, so I wanted to keep it simple. ;_) _The stories that I'm working on currently, though, will have both Anakin and Obi-Wan POV scenes._

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 5**

Abruptly stopping his filing work, Healer Driss, a tall, lean human with dark braided hair, cocked his head to one side as he heard the sound of light footfalls approach. As the sound continued into the reception area of the Healer's Wing, he got up and swiftly headed out to meet whoever was there. There was no thumping of feet or frantic calling, so he figured that it was probably something fairly routine, despite the late hour.

As he stepped out to greet his prospective patient, however, that idea went right out the airlock. There, standing awkwardly in front of the reception desk, was Padawan Anakin Skywalker, who was often seen in the Healer's Wing as a visitor. In his arms was his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who appeared to be unconscious. This by itself would not have been a terribly strange sight, were it not for the outrageous clothing that the pair was wearing.

Surprised by the sight, but only slightly, Healer Driss approached Anakin. "This way, please." he said briefly, leading Anakin to a medical suite, bypassing the examination rooms entirely. He motioned to the bed, and watched as the Padawan laid his Master down on it with great care.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Healer Driss asked pleasantly. He was sure that it wasn't anything serious, or Padawan Skywalker wouldn't have been nearly so calm.

"He's unconscious." came the short reply. "We've both been drugged. We were on a mission to obtain a sample of a new street drug, so you'll need to take blood samples from both of us." he finished, shifting anxiously on his feet.

Healer Driss studied the Padawan before him carefully, slightly miffed by the curt reply. "I see." he said smoothly as he moved to take Master Kenobi's vitals. "I'll check him over and then take the samples from you both."

After confirming that Master Kenobi was in no danger and was simply unconscious, Healer Driss took blood samples from them both as he questioned Anakin. He was quite puzzled to hear that they had both been given the same drug, though when Padawan Skywalker mentioned that a frequent difference in reaction according to gender the mission suddenly made more sense. Obviously, a drug that usually acted as a powerful aphrodisiac for males and an equally powerful sedative for females would be bound to produce some trouble, given the types that tended to experiment with illegal drugs. He was not surprised that Master Kenobi had reacted to it as he had, though; the man had an unusually sensitive system that had probably just shut down rather than become overstimulated.

"I've documented your current conditions and the drug levels in your systems, and will have the report sent to the Council right away." he informed Padawan Skywalker, who still looked unaccountably tense and had not moved more than a foot away from his Master.

Resisting the urge to hit himself on the head, Healer Driss suddenly realized what the source of the Padawan's discomfort must be. Annoyed with himself for not addressing it earlier, he offered Padawan Skywalker some tools that might be useful for providing relief. However, he was answered only by a vigorous shaking of the head and a polite refusal.

He felt somewhat bad for having embarrassed the young man. "Congratulations on your success, Padawan. I'm sure many rapes and even murders will be prevented if this drug can be successfully removed from circulation." he said pleasantly.

Apparently he had said the wrong thing, as Padawan Skywalker's face suddenly went a shade paler as he opened is mouth as if to reply, but gaped for a moment before mumbling that sounded vaguely like a thank-you. Healer Driss nodded affably, wondering briefly if the drug had any other effects. Dismissing the idea, he continued, "Master Kenobi should be mostly recovered by morning, you can pick him up at around ten or I can just release him after noon meal." he told the young man.

The tall Padawan shifted restlessly, and then replied formally, "There's no need for that, Healer Driss, I will take him back to our quarters now, unless there's a problem with that." he said, and Healer Driss could have sworn for a moment that there was a challenge in his tone. Eyeing him suspiciously, the Healer considered his request. Offhand, he couldn't think of any reason why Padawan Skywalker would want to take his unconscious Master back to their quarters, as the Master certainly wouldn't care either way.

But then . . . no. Despite the aphrodisiac in his system, even a Padawan as uncontrollable as Anakin Skywalker wouldn't take advantage of his Master.

Giving a slight nod of consent, he replied, "No, that will be acceptable." With barely even a glance his way, Padawan Skywalker carefully gathered his Master in his arms and left.

ooOooOoo

On the way back to their quarters, Anakin was glad that there was hardly any one out at this hour to see them. Trembling with emotion, adrenalin, and arousal, Anakin fought to keep his thoughts in check. If he kept broadcasting like he was, he'd probably wake Obi-Wan, and he didn't think he could deal with that right now. No, it was best that his Master stay safely unconscious.

Thinking of what _could_ have happened to Obi-Wan tonight disturbed him deeply, even though he knew rationally that Obi-Wan could probably have made it back to the Temple unharmed even with the drug in his system. It was the probably that bothered Anakin, however.

Arriving at their door, Anakin shifted Obi-Wan in his arms and palmed the door open. He laid Ob-Wan on a sofa in the common room, and went back to his Master's bedroom to turn down the bedcovers. He lifted Obi-Wan again, for the last time, and gently laid him on the bed. He then removed the other man's boots, belt, and robe, hesitating as he reached to undo the outer tunic. Instead, Anakin let his hand rest lightly on Obi-Wan's chest, feeling the slow, steady heartbeat beneath his fingers. He let his hand travel upwards to caress the smooth cheek, and before he could stop himself he was leaning forward, and planting a soft kiss on Obi-Wan's pliant lips.

Startled by his own actions, Anakin drew back quickly, mentally berating himself for his lack of self-control. Aphrodisiac or no, if he could control himself around crowds of beautiful women than he should be able to control himself around Obi-Wan. Looking back down at Obi-Wan's face, Anakin froze as he saw that the brilliant blue eyes were open.

"Ani . . ." Obi-Wan breathed, trailing off.

Instead of replying verbally, Anakin brushed a hand through Obi-Wan's hair and sent the strongest sleep compulsion he could manage over their bond. It worked almost instantly, and the eyes fluttered closed again.

Anakin let out a sigh, relieved. His relief was short-lived though, and he could only hope that Obi-Wan wouldn't remember this come morning. He stood shakily and pulled the covers up over Obi-Wan, and then left the room to be alone with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! If you're still reading, thanks a bunch! This chapter is kind of short, and the next chapter is uber short, so it will be posted sooner than usual to make up for the lack of length. ;) Again, this is a transition-type chapter, the action starts in Chapter 7._

**Chapter 6**

Waking up earlier than he would have liked to, Anakin rolled out of bed and shuffled to the 'fresher for a shower. Having attained a sufficient level of cleanliness, he made his way to the kitchen and rummaged around for something to eat. There was hardly anything there though, since he was a lousy cook and Obi-Wan, while he was a rather good cook, rarely put his skills to use. As he was debating whether or not to make the trip to the dining hall or to settle for a stale looking bread roll, he heard Obi-Wan stirring in his bedroom.

Not wanting to face his Master just yet, Anakin decided to go to the dining hall. He bolted out the door just as he heard Obi-Wan emerge from his bedroom, but by the time he reached the dining hall he was feeling inexplicably guilty. Obi-Wan probably wouldn't remember that Anakin had kissed him last night . . . but what if he did? Anakin still wasn't sure why he had done it, and just thinking about it made him feel all fluttery inside and confused.

He hurriedly choked down his meal, and selected a pastry to bring back to Obi-Wan. He would have to face his Master sooner or later, and he figured that it couldn't hurt to have something sweet on hand when the time came.

He walked back to their quarters as slowly as he could, half hoping that Obi-Wan would've found some reason to go out. As fate would have it, though, he had not, and was just finishing up a com as Anakin walked in.

Obi-Wan turned in his chair and greeted Anakin as he entered. "Good Morning, Padawan." he said warmly, with not a hint of tension or upset in his voice.

"Good morning, Master." Anakin nearly sagged with relief. If Obi-Wan had remembered last night, then he certainly wouldn't have been so pleasant with him. "I brought you something to eat." he said, holding up the bag to demonstrate. "How are you feeling?" he inquired, scrutinizing Obi-Wan carefully. His Master appeared a bit pale, though otherwise looked to be recovered from the drug.

"Thank you, Anakin, and I am feeling fine. I just finished speaking with Master Yoda, and he was very pleased with the report the Council received from the Healer's last night." Raising an eyebrow, he directed a look at Anakin that couldn't quite be described as a glare. "Care to tell me what happened last night? If I recall, I did ask you to wake me upon our return." he said accusingly.

Obi-Wan sounded irritated, Anakin observed, but not angry. Still, it would be best to proceed with caution. "The Healer's took blood samples from both of us, and sent the data to the Council. Our mission was a success." he said, deliberately avoiding the other question.

"So I gathered." Obi-Wan said wryly. "I'll have to take your word for it, though, as a certain someone neglected to wake me up." he said pointedly.

Anakin fidgeted slightly and braced himself for a lecture, though was surprised as Obi-Wan simply continued, "Though we may have gotten the samples, the Council has decided to extend our mission, since we've done so well with our contacts. It is highly likely that they'll try to sell to us tonight, which means that we'll have a chance to meet the suppliers. Apprehending even one of them would be an excellent lead for the law enforcement sector, so we'll be going undercover once more tonight. " he informed Anakin.

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied, though he was less then pleased at the thought of continuing their mission. Not that he wasn't looking forward to it; on the contrary, the thought of seeing Obi-Wan in another one of those outfits was quite enticing. And that was the problem.

For now, he pushed the matter to the back of his mind. He could deal with it later. "Master, are we to capture them ourselves?" he inquired, focusing on the matter at hand. "That sounds like it could be rather difficult." he said dubiously.

"No, we'll have backup this time. There will be a couple of other Jedi following us at a distance, and law enforcement will be there to clean up after." he answered calmly.

"Good." Anakin replied, relieved to have one less thing to think about tonight. Just one more night, and they'd be done.

ooOooOoo

"You know, Anakin, if I didn't know better I'd think that you didn't want to go. Do stop dawdling and hurry up." came Obi-Wan's muffled, slightly irritated voice through the door. Anakin had finished getting dressed already, but he wasn't ready to go yet. Obi-Wan would have been pleasantly surprised if he saw that his Padawan was meditating without having been ordered to, though Anakin doubted that he would've understood the reason.

In an effort not to embarrass himself by reacting to Obi-Wan's appearance again tonight, he'd spent some time meditating on serenity and releasing his lust into the Force. And it had helped so some extent. He felt calmer and more clear, and was confident that he could control himself. The burning lust he'd felt for Obi-Wan was gone, but still remaining was a deep, rooted sense of . . . love? No, that wasn't right; it simply couldn't be.

"Don't make me come in there, Padawan!" called Obi-Wan, breaking Anakin's train of thought.

"Coming, Master." he replied, promptly opening his door and going into the common area. Keeping his emotions and thoughts tightly checked, he cautiously glanced at Obi-Wan. Once again, Obi-Wan looked very attractive, dressed as he was in dark, body-hugging synthleather. But tonight, Anakin was able to let himself just enjoy the sight, having dealt with his carnal thoughts already.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin a curious look as he gestured towards the door.

Figuring it would be futile to try and interpret it, Anakin ignored the look Obi-Wan gave him and simply followed him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_As promised, here is the super-short Chapter 7, posted early. Thanks for reading! Though Iseem to have lostsome of you guys'attention, lol._

_Also, please take note of this story's rating; it will remain "tame." ;) After this there are two more chapters, both longer than average._

**Chapter 7**

Anakin was nervous, and he didn't know why. So far, things had gone smoothly tonight, and there didn't seem to be anything to worry about. They had met with Bray as planned, who had casually chatted with them as he led them to an eerily nice looking area on sub-level 37. They had then been led into the large, warehouse-like building that they were currently waiting for their mysterious host in.

From the outside, Anakin would have thought that the building was just a well-maintained warehouse, but the inside told a different story. Not a crate was to be seen, and the floors and walls were clean and expensive looking. The furnishings were sparse, but clearly upscale, and the hard looking chairs were actually quite soft to the touch.

Overall it was a pleasant enough atmosphere, but Anakin did wish the lighting wasn't so dim. After Bray had showed them in and seated them, he had disappeared down a narrow hallway on the other side of the room, leaving them with assurances that their other 'friend' would be coming out shortly. The hallway was so dark, though, that Anakin couldn't see down it, so instead he reached out with the Force, and was not surprised when he noticed that Obi-Wan was doing the same.

A light mental nudge, though, told him that Obi-Wan was looking elsewhere. Listening to the indistinct mental urging of his Master, Anakin also took note of the surveillance equipment surreptitiously planted throughout the room.

He casually scooted closer to Obi-Wan and wrapped an arm around his waist, pleased to have an excuse to do so. This time, he noted almost gleefully, the familiar figure didn't tense at his touch.

Not a moment later, Bray returned, with Mishca and several unfamiliar men and women in the lead. Dressed in the riding leathers common to the biker gangs of the area, they were a rough-hewn lot. And Anakin could sense many more, just out of sight. But one in particular, a tall, lean man with modded violet eyes and dark skin, clearly stood out as the leader. The man looked them over coolly, and Anakin felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I hear you're interested in some business." came the man's smooth, measured voice. No one else in the group said a word, instead simply looking at them.

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan answered in an equally cool tone. "Though I generally prefer to know who I'm doing business with." he said archly. "You seem to have us at the disadvantage."

A slow, dangerous grin formed on the man's face. "So I do." he replied calmly. A moment passed in uneasy silence before he continued, and Anakin just knew he was trying to make them squirm. "I'm Teloc. And of course," he continued, gesturing to them both, "You're Ben and Anakin." He nodded their way.

Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly in reply. "Yes. Now, Teloc, you have something that may be of interest to us?"

ooOooOoo

From her vantage point of the scaffolding in the corner of the large warehouse, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura carefully watched the happenings down below. Master Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, were conversing easily with the dealer, and seemed to have things under control. Master Kenobi moved away from Anakin -- whose arm had been around his waist, she noted disbelievingly – and closer to the man who looked to be the leader.

Zooming in on the scene with her scope, she tensed as she saw the man reach into his jacket. It wasn't a weapon he pulled out, though, but a small packet that Aayla identified as the drug. This was the signal that they had been waiting for. Now that they had proof, they could move in and apprehend the dealer and the others.

Looking around the scaffolding at the other Jedi that were with her, a Master and his junior Padawan, they exchanged silent glances and prepared to strike.

At that same instant, the warehouse erupted in blaster fire.


	8. Chapter 8

_So many thoughtful reviews, thank you all! I don't have the time to reply to you all individually but know that I appreciate each and every one. :) And I blame all the other authors and their cliffhangers for giving me the idea to do one myself . . . lol. _

_Since this story is almost finished, I will be posting my next one shortly, tentatively titled "A Simple Change". It's . . . different. I think. But I hope some of you may enjoy it anyway. ;)_

_Anyhow, onto the story! _

**Chapter 8**

Anakin had relaxed too soon. He saw Obi-Wan take the package from Teloc, and then found himself slammed to the ground by the solid form of his Master. Craning his neck, he saw the still body of Teloc on the ground a few meters away, his unseeing eyes staring back. Blaster fire filled the warehouse, as a veritable army of what looked to be members of a rival cartel flooded in.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Anakin only nodded, slightly distracted by the body that was pressed on top of his. Even with his earlier meditations, Anakin could barely stand it and willed his body to remain calm. His dilemma was soon resolved, however, as the warm weight on top of him rolled off and into a crouch.

Obi-Wan had drawn his blaster, Anakin saw, and he mentally chided himself for not having thought of that sooner. What he really would have liked was his lightsaber, but undercover as they were they hadn't been able to risk bringing them. Pulling out his blaster as well, Anakin quickly knelt next to Obi-Wan and began to return fire as well. Peripherally, he noted the presence of other Jedi, but he didn't allow it to distract him. Just as he was getting into a rhythm, though, he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Obi-Wan run for the other side of the warehouse.

At first he was confounded by this, but then he noticed a younger Padawan that was being backed into a corner by a hulking, scarred man wielding a long vibro-blade and a tall woman with an electrowhip. Anakin quickly provided cover fire for Obi-Wan, who ran swiftly to them and rammed into the woman first, slamming her into a wall with the Force.

Anakin had to turn his attention back to shooting as the attack intensified, and he dispatched his opponents with swift efficiency as the other Jedi did the same. Sparing a glance towards Obi-Wan as the shooting began to subside, he suppressed his rising alarm at what he saw.

The young Padawan was no longer cornered – Obi-Wan was, and seemed to have lost his blaster. The woman with the elecrowhip was slumped unconscious against a wall, but the big man with the vibro-blade had been joined by one of his companions, who was armed with a rather unique looking club. The pair circled Obi-Wan warily, and Obi-Wan stood half-crouched, ready to spring. He kicked out with his leg, sweeping the feet out from under one of them, and shooting the club out of his hand with his blaster. At the same time, though, the other one swung at him with the vibro-blade and scored a long gash across his side.

With a vicious desperation, Anakin abandoned his attempts to only disable the shooters, instead firing off lethal shots and taking them down almost instantly. He made his way over to Obi-Wan, who had by then managed to gain the upper hand against the man with the vibro-blade and his cohort.

That wasn't enough to quell Anakin's fury, though. He literally jumped into the fray with a powerful kick, sending the vibro-blade flying as its owner slammed into the ground. The other man charged at Obi-Wan, who ducked and flipped him over instead. He landed with a dull thud, and abruptly stilled as Obi-Wan forced sleep upon him.

Seeing that Obi-Wan had things under control, Anakin then leaped on top of the former vibro-blade owner and gave a hard blow to the side of the head, rendering him still. Adrenalin still pumping, Anakin rose, still alert, only to realize that the blaster fire had ceased, and all of the drug dealers and accompanying thugs were subdued. He had apparently been the last to finish fighting, and he shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the other Jedi. Silence filled the warehouse.

It was soon broken, however, as the young Padawan, a slim brown-haired human of perhaps fifteen, stepped past Anakin towards Obi-Wan. "Thank you for the assistance, Master Kenobi," he said formally. "I should not have lost my lightsaber, and should have been more aware of my surroundings." He reddened slightly as he gave a small bow.

Obi-Wan regarded him with a knowing smile. "I'm sure you did your best, Padawan. Do not dwell on your mistakes," He paused for a moment, then continued "I'm sure your Master can help you with that."

Nodding, the Padawan retreated to unite with his Master, who had returned with law enforcement. As planned, they were packing the criminals intotransports to take to the detention center.

Anakin made a conscious effort to release his tension and anxiety, and then moved close to Obi-Wan. "Master, you're hurt." he said, concerned by the bloody gash on his Master's side. In one smooth motion he removed his jacket and draped it over Obi-Wan's bare shoulders. It wasn't particularly cold, but he knew that blood loss could really chill a person.

"Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled wanly. He took in the scene in silence for a moment, then turned to address him. "That went well." he said, sounding satisfied. "It seems that we are no longer needed here." Beckoning for Anakin to follow, Obi-Wan started towards one of the speeders that their fellow Jedi had brought.

Anakin was all too glad to follow him.

ooOooOoo

Upon returning to the Temple their first stop was the Healer's wing, at Anakin's insistence. Surely, the Council could wait until tomorrow morning at least for a report, or one of the other uninjured Jedi could make one.

Anakin wasn't sure why, but he was vaguely irritated with Obi-Wan, and had actually sided with the Healers in getting Obi-Wan to stay there for the night. He actually felt rather bad about it now, as he knew how Obi-Wan hated the Healer's. But he had lost a lot of blood, and a night of enforced rest would do him good. Knowing Obi-Wan, he'd probably try to get their report done otherwise. Anakin hated it when Obi-Wan did that kind of thing; he just couldn't stand to see his Master hurt and weary.

And that was probably why he had been so irritated, despite his concern. Rationally, he knew that Obi-Wan was doing the right thing defending that Padawan as he had, but at the same time he wanted to yell at Obi-Wan for putting himself in unnecessary danger and snatch him away to someplace safe. Anakin had loved Obi-Wan for many years, since he was a child – so why was he feeling so protective of him recently? It was almost like that time on Geonosis when Padmé had fallen out of the ship, but not quite. With Obi-Wan, he hadn't felt that intense, unbridled sense of urgency and panic that he'd felt with Padmé.

Padmé. Anakin buried his head in his hands at the thought of his beautiful wife, who he had not even seen since they had wed. They had only been able to contact each other by com, and their calls had been few and far between. It may have been Anakin's imagination, but during their last couple of calls Padmé had seemed somewhat distant and short with him, almost as though she was avoiding him.

But then, Anakin thought dispiritedly, it wasn't as thought they were very close. When they had been together, he'd felt a fiery passion for her deep within his loins, and before they had been reunited he had thought of her beauty often in passing. But now that they were apart . . . thoughts of her loveliness were tantalizing, but the passion was gone. He did love her, in a way, but it was a fleeting type of love. Not the deep, lasting type of love that he knew he could feel, like the love he felt for Obi-Wan.

Anakin's eyes widened at this thought. Since when did he think of Obi-Wan in _that_ way? Of course he loved him very deeply, and not really as a parental figure. No, Obi-Wan had been his friend and mentor, but Anakin had never had and never would have a father. He thought of Obi-Wan as a dear friend who was worthy of his respect . . . and who also happened to look very, very sexy in synthleather.

Anakin groaned, and headed to his bedroom to meditate. Instead of his own bedroom, though, he found himself drawn to Obi-Wan's instead. As much as he wanted to ignore his highly inappropriate feelings, he knew that if he tried they'd only manifest themselves later in some terribly inconvenient way.

Settling down cross-legged on Obi-Wan's bed, he closed his eyes and focused inward in search of resolution.

ooOooOoo

_One more chapter left!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to all of you who have hung in there with me with my first slash story and have reviewed, it means a lot to me. :) Here's the last chapter, guys, hope you like!_

**Chapter 9**

Anakin was pulled out of the depths of sleep by a gentle shaking motion. There was a hand on his shoulder; someone was trying to wake him up. Rolling over, he groaned and buried his face in a pillow. He breathed in deeply the familiar scent . . . Obi-Wan's pillow, not his. Bolting upright as he remembered where he was, Anakin found himself face to face with his Master.

"Good morning, Anakin." Obi-Wan said quietly, an inquisitive smile pulling at the edge of his lips.

For a moment, Anakin could only gape, not having expected to get caught sleeping here. "Um, good morning, Master." he said, cringing internally at how nervous he sounded. "It's very . . . early." he offered lamely.

"That it is." Obi-Wan replied, raising an eyebrow. "Though it is technically morning, so I got the Healers to release me. I thought I'd catch a bit more sleep before starting the day," he said pointedly. Strangely enough, Obi-Wan did not ask what he was doing in his bed, much to Anakin's relief.

"I'll just be leaving now, Master, sorry for the trouble." Anakin said meekly as he scooted off of the bed and towards the door, hoping against hope that Obi-Wan would not pursue the matter.

"Anakin."

Anakin turned back slowly at his Master's soft call. "Yes?"

"Come here, my Padawan." Obi-Wan said, patting the space beside him on the bed. Unable to escape, Anakin complied, seating himself not a hand span away from Obi-Wan. "Something has been on your mind these past few days." Obi-Wan said calmly, not posing it as a question.

He knew. Anakin didn't know what Obi-Wan knew—or thought he knew—but he definitely knew something. At that moment Anakin truly, fervently hoped that Obi-Wan didn't know what he himself had only confirmed last night. He may be ready to admit his feelings, but he wasn't ready for rejection. Not now, and maybe not ever. But could he keep this from Obi-Wan, and more importantly . . . did he want to?

"I . . . suppose so, Master." Anakin said hesitantly, pausing to gather his thoughts.

Obi-Wan waited patiently for a few moments, then prodded gently, "And? Would you like to talk about it, Ani?"

Completely missing the use of the familiar nickname, Anakin replied, "It's so hard, Master. I want to tell you, but . . . I just . . . I need more time to think!" he burst out, frustrated by his inability to articulate his feelings. He stood up and paced over to the door, his back turned to Obi-Wan

"Very well then, Padawan." Was it his imagination, or did Obi-Wan sound faintly disappointed? He heard soft footfalls behind him, and felt a hand reach up and settle lightly on his shoulder. "I'll be in the kitchen getting some tea, if you need me."

The hand started to withdraw from his shoulder, but Anakin caught it in his larger one and turned around to face its owner. "Master . . . . Obi-Wan . . . wait."

"I'm listening." came the quiet reply.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Master, but I have to anyway. I hope you'll understand. You know that I love you, don't you?"

"Well, yes--" Obi-Wan began.

"But what you don't know is that I love you more than I should. I've always cared for you as a friend and mentor, but lately . . ." he trailed off, and took a deep breath, and said it. "I've found myself very attracted to you." He looked at Obi-Wan carefully, bracing himself for the reply.

"Is that all?" Obi-Wan replied calmly, looking at him with those clear blue eyes that seemed to be telling him something.

"What do you mean, is that all?" Anakin exploded, twisting away from Obi-Wan. "I pour my heart out to you and that's all you have to say?" he said angrily, feeling his cheeks start to burn.

"Did you really?" Obi-Wan queried, looking closely at Anakin.

"Did I what?" Anakin said, exasperated now. Did everything have to be a lesson?

"Pour your heart out to me. I heard an admission of physical attraction for your Master, nothing else. Problematic as such a thing may be, there is no shame in it. But is that all?" Obi-Wan said, in a tone that Anakin could not quite interpret.

Anakin knew that it would be easier to say that yes, that was all, he just wanted to have sex with him. But that would be a lie, and that wouldn't do in the long run. He'd come this far . . . he needed to finish this, whatever the outcome may be. Choosing his words carefully, he replied, "No, Master, its more than that." he admitted miserably. "I don't think you understood me before. I _love_ you."

"Are you certain?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"Yes, I'm certain," he replied dully, certain that Obi-Wan was thinking up a lecture for him at that very moment.

But to Anakin's great surprise, his admission was met with a small though genuine smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Why?" And before Anakin knew what was happening, Obi-Wan had crossed the short distance between them and put one arm around his waist, and used the other to tilt his head down towards him.

"Because I love you as well." Obi-Wan breathed near his ear.

Eyes widening, Anakin stuttered out a reply. "I – you -- love me too? How?" he said wondrously, almost to himself. Of all the possible responses he had expected, this was not one of them. "You knew!" he said accusingly, though he was too elated to beangry.

"I had my suspicions, yes," Obi-Wan admitted. "Though that kiss you gave me the other night confirmed them." he said teasingly. Anakin's eyes grew wide in astonishment at this. Who knew that his prim, proper Master could be so coy?

"Oh . . ." Anakin uttered, still disbelieving.

"Do you find it so hard to believe that I could love you, Anakin? More than my Padawan learner, you have been my friend and companion for many years. And the love between friends, if deep enough, often becomes something more. It is not a difficult transition" Obi-Wan told him with a smile. "Is that not what you have found as well?" he asked.

"You said it perfectly, Master, though I wish I'd been so eloquent." Boldly, he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist and drew him closer, and felt a thrill of pleasure when Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his back. "But," Anakin said slyly, "There's more to communication than words." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the uninspired line, but responded readily as Anakin drew him up into a kiss. Anakin delighted in the feel of Obi-Wan's soft mouth against his, and kissed him hungrily until they both had to break for air.

"That . . . was nice." Anakin managed dazedly as he gazed down at Obi-Wan – his lover? He could only hope. "Very nice." He would have liked to simply relish the moment, but he just had to know. "Master? What now?" he asked quietly.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's early yet. Why don't we get some more sleep? I must admit, I'm still a bit drowsy from whatever the Healer's gave me." he replied. He then sat down on the bed and proceeded to take off his shoes and outer tunics.

Anakin visibly deflated at this, having been hoping for something more. Obi-Wan, is seemed, wasn't taking this seriously. "Yes, Master," he said unhappily as he turned to leave the room.

He head a soft chuckle from behind. "Anakin, where are you going?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"To sleep, of course." he replied hollowly, not looking back.

"As you seemed to like my bed so much, I thought we could share. Unless you'd prefer not too--"

"No!" Anakin replied, turning back to face Obi-Wan as realization dawned. "I mean, that would be wonderful, Master."

"Not in this, Anakin, never in this am I your Master." Obi-Wan corrected him gently. "And don't look so surprised. Though I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I don't form such attachments lightly." Obi-Wan informed him.

Anakin froze for a moment, unable to process Obi-Wan's words at first. A warm feeling welled up in his chest as he realized what this meant, as if the Force itself was rejoicing. Sitting down next to Obi-Wan at the foot of the bed, he took the other man's hand in his and said, "Neither do I." he said sincerely. Not anymore.

Together, they climbed into bed and Anakin pulled the covers up over both of them. Anakin spooned up behind Obi-Wan and draped an arm over his waist, taking care not to put any weight on his wounded side. As Obi-Wan shifted into a comfortable position against him, Anakin nearly groaned aloud at the contact. He may not have been under the influence of an aphrodisiac, but he quickly grew hard as Obi-Wan moved beside him.

"Ma—Obi-Wan?" he asked breathlessly, deriving no small pleasure from the use of his name rather than the formal title. Feeling Anakin's erection pressed against him, Obi-Wan tilted his head up and gave Anakin a light smile.

"Of course, Anakin," he said gently. "But later. I am tired still, and we've no need to rush. We have all the time we need." He gave Anakin an almost playful grin. "I look forward to it," he finished, sounding drowsy by now.

Anakin pressed a kiss to his head and held him tighter. "As do I." he replied softly, releasing his lust into the Force as he had done earlier. He was sure that Obi-Wan would be proud of him for his self-control; but Obi-Wan, still weary from his injury, was already asleep. Anakin simply lay there for a few minutes, watching the slow rise and fall of Obi-Wan's chest as he pondered recent events.

So much had changed between them in such a short amount of time, though Anakin truly felt that this was _right_. The Force seemed to hum around them, as if in agreement, and Anakin couldn't help but wonder if Master Yoda had somehow known that this would happen. But as much as the thought of Yoda meddling in his love life bothered him, he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed. Making a note to talk to the matchmaker of a troll, Anakin closed his eyes and awaited sleep.

There was so much in the way, but Anakin wasn't bothered. The cloud of his mother's death, the doubts of the Council, even Padmé . . . none of that mattered now. With Obi-Wan, he would make things right.

It was simply a matter of time.

END

_Thanks to you all for reading, its been fun:)_

_And I'm sure some of you were disappointed by the lack of a sex scene, sorry. But as I mentioned at the beginning of this story, the slash was to be "mild" and "non-explicit". Plus, I don't think I could write a half-decent sex-scene to save my life. ;) My next slash story is quite a bit . . . racier, though._

_As always, feel free to stop by my site's forum or drop me a mail if you have any comments/questions/ideas, I'm all ears!_


End file.
